We Meet Again Kiddo
by umbreonblue
Summary: L'Arc seems to be the only one who remembers his past life. When he meets Naofumi again...he can't help but go after him. But even after they're together, the universe insists that they are to be summoned. Again.


He sees someone asleep under a cherry blossom tree with a cat next to him, pink petals flying everywhere.

L'Arc blinks, wondering why this guy is napping here, but when he talks a step forward, the cat meows at him.

Naofumi wakes up, rubs his eyes and yawns. Then he looks at the person who woke him up. They stare at each other for a moment, pink petals flying in the breeze, some petals getting in their hair.

That was how they first met.

* * *

L'Arc groans in his seat, his head down as he realizes, '**I messed up**!'

A few years ago, L'Arc remembered everything one day. He remembered his past life as a Vassal Hero, as a King, **everything**. At first, it was only bits and pieces when he was a kid, always looking for _**someone**_, but now… he's finally found him.

Sighing, he looks towards the seat next to the window, and in that seat was Naofumi, the Shield Hero, the Mirror Hero, and his lover once upon a time.

'Seems he doesn't remember much…' L'Arc stares as Naofumi did run away from him when they met earlier, leaving the cat behind.

A fire in his eyes, 'Even so, I can't give up,' determined to get close to Naofumi.

Meanwhile, Naofumi did notice L'Arc's staring but tries to ignore him. He can't help but feel a familiarity with him like he knows him, but just can't place it.

'Why does he feel so familiar? Do I know him? But we just met today!' Shaking his head, he starts remembering bits and pieces of…_something _again. 'No! Don't remember! It hurts to remember!'

Shaking off the memories again, ones he's had on-and-off for years now, he focuses on his classes.

* * *

After the first day of high school, an all-boys' school, L'Arc tries to make friends with Naofumi, always looking for him, but never finding him.

Someone from another class shrugs, "Maybe he's playing hard to get?"

L'Arc sighs, "I hope so…"

* * *

One day, Naofumi and L'Arc were assigned a project together. Naofumi sighs in reluctance while L'Arc's happy.

The project was about their standards of good and evil.

Naofumi and L'Arc discuss this, talking about it…then it gets off topic to someone's attempt to fight Naofumi earlier today. He was lucky that L'Arc was nearby, otherwise, it would've escalated, ending very badly.

"L'Arc?"

"I can't believe you didn't fight back…" L'Arc says, watching his reaction, "He almost broke your arm."

"It's fine…" Naofumi smiles, "He didn't hurt me that much, so…"

L'Arc abruptly grabs Naofumi's face with both hands, "That's what I'm talking about."

Looking at him with wide eyes, "L'Arc…"

"I can't stand it when you pretend to be OK, especially you're clearly not…" he growls.

"What…L'Arc, wha-" Naofumi was about to say before L'Arc closes the gap, looking like he's going to eat him.

Naofumi's eyes widened before closing, L'Arc also closing his eyes, kissing him deeply.

He clutches L'Arc's wrist, his clothes, trembling as he tries to push him away, but he just won't budge.

"Mm…mm!" as he feels a tongue caress his.

They part for a breath, "Ah," before L'Arc kisses him again, claiming Naofumi's mouth as his, a trail of saliva running down Naofumi's chin. He clenches L'Arc's shirt to ground himself.

After a few kisses, they part, panting, a string of saliva between their tongues.

L'Arc grabs hold of Naofumi's arms, serious as he asks a red-faced and still breathless Naofumi, "Please, I need you to trust me, Iwatani."

He sees a vision of the past…of L'Arc in a familiar red vest calling him, "Kiddo."

Gritting his teeth, Naofumi tells him, "Don't call me Kiddo," before running away.

L'Arc is surprised _**that's **_what Naofumi remembers but is happy. It's something, at least but that kiss...

'Ugh~! I **messed up **again!' he holds his head as he repents and regrets, his cheeks red.

Let's just say, after getting a B+ on their project, L'Arc will have an even harder time finding Naofumi again.

* * *

The rumor mill has already spread to the far reaches of the school. Rumors of Motoyasu being a heartbreaker, Ren's lone wolf attitude, Itsuki fighting off bullies, and… Naofumi being falsely accused of assault, and being a loner like Ren.

That last one… 'It's like history is repeating itself again…' L'Arc has no doubt that's the case since, in his memories, Naofumi did talk about it. It was so hard for him, he'd hated the world for it. The only good thing right now is that Malty's attending an all-girls' school, so no boy has to deal with her nonsense.

'No wonder he's hiding…' L'Arc searches again but then remembers that Naofumi's always attracted animals. He asks, "Are there any places where stay cats gather around here?"

"Uh…yeah. They usually show up in the back garden…but I wouldn't recommend petting them. Those alley cats are vicious!" Motoyasu answers and warns.

"Thanks…and I think I'll be fine!" L'Arc yells as he heads towards the back gardens.

* * *

Naofumi was sitting by himself on a bench, flowers and a colony of stray cats around him. Smiling, he absentmindedly pets them, hearing them purr.

'At least this way, I can't be betrayed again…' he sighs before his mind starts racing, 'But that kiss…**why **did he kiss me? Does he **like me **like that? Do **I **like him like that? Ugh~!'

He puts his face into one of the cat's furry back, nuzzling into it in his frustration and embarrassment.

"Meow~!"

Looking up, he sees the one person he didn't want to see. L'Arc smiles, happy to have found him, and as he approaches…

The cats hiss at him, warning him to back off. Stepping back, not wanting to get scratched, L'Arc thinks about how to proceed…before Naofumi sighs.

Naofumi asserts his dominance, welcoming L'Arc in. Most of the younger cats rub on his legs while the older cats glare from a distance.

"Thanks…"

"What do you want?" He bluntly asks as he glares like the older cats.

It was then that L'Arc asked an unexpected question, "Will you go out with me? On a date?"

Naofumi pauses, thinking that L'Arc isn't the type to take dares nor kid about something like this before asking, "...if I do, will you leave me alone?"

L'Arc shakes his head, "No way. But I'll pay for everything, so…"

Sighing, "Fine...but on one condition."

"Yes?" L'Arc gives his full attention to his next words.

"You leave me alone for the rest of the day."

"OK!" he smiles before running off.

* * *

The next day, during lunch break, a classmate, Therese gives him a note with L'Arc's number on it. Putting the number into his contact list, Naofumi sends a test text message: N.

L'Arc: I left you alone :y

Naofumi smiles to himself, texting back: It's OK.

Then L'Arc texts him the details of their date, making sure that Naofumi enjoys himself.

As they go on some more dates, he gets used to L'Arc and his antics… So much so that he can't possibly imagine life without him.

L'Arc gets Naofumi to start talking more, to start applying himself even more in work because L'Arc helps his self-esteem, so his life starts to become better, more bright. He makes sure not to break that trust.

Naofumi is the one that initiates their first proper kiss, blushing a bit while L'Arc is very eager and happy, promising to make Naofumi happy.

* * *

Of course, coming from a rich family (because…of course he does), L'Arc arranges a meeting between Naofumi and his friend Glass. Just in case a certain someone decides to try and bully his boyfriend into breaking up with him.

After the meeting, Glass, the valedictorian of her school, inadvertently adopts Naofumi as his little brother, making sure that _**no one **_tries to bully him.

* * *

After a few weeks, they take the next step together. Introducing L'Arc to his parents and little brother.

L'Arc is well like by Naofumi's parents. They even insisted that L'Arc take their son out for as long as he wants, especially on the weekends. …His little brother…not so much.

Naofumi sighs, "It's just a date, little bro."

Little bro uses **Squinty Eyes**, not believing his tsundere brother, "Wear protection and cover your drink."

"HE'S NOT LIKE THAT!" he blushes, flustered before yelling, "Besides...even if we did...do it, it's none of your business!"

"You expect me to sit idly by while this... this... HOODLUM just tears your purity from you?!" he yells back.

Naofumi's silent before deadpanning, "... You binge-watched that magical girl anime, didn't you?"

"I did BUT THAT'S BESIDE THE POINT! I shall accompany you on your date. I have my formal attire ready," he says.

Luckily for Naofumi and L'Arc, he's expected to have all of his homework done, and study for a test tomorrow, so he can't actually go with them on their date.

* * *

On that date, after dinner, Naofumi and L'Arc end up in the bedroom of a hotel suite, making out…which leads to something more.

"You sure?" L'Arc asks.

Naofumi's flushed and panting under him, "Yeah…I want you," before pulling him into another kiss.

The next morning, L'Arc wakes up and sees his boyfriend cuddled up to his chest, still asleep. He smiles before nuzzling him, letting Naofumi sleep for a while longer. Heaven knows he needs it.

* * *

When the little brother starts to bother him, asking, "So how did it go?"

Naofumi smirks, "Why, do you want to know all the dirty things I did?~"

"Wha- NO!" he yells, flustered. Then they chase each other like true siblings.

* * *

After making sure they go to the same college, L'Arc convinces Naofumi to move into a house (mansion) with him. Naofumi happily agrees, beaming like the sun.

L'Arc almost can't control himself from hugging him, 'Angel! Such a cute, domestic angel!'

* * *

The young couple was in a library one day when Naofumi found a certain book.

"The Records of the Four Holy Weapons?"

As soon as L'Arc heard that, he remembered that it's the same book that summoned Kiddo the first time.

Eyes widening, L'Arc grabs Naofumi's hand firmly.

"L'Arc?" Naofumi looks at him, confused.

"Uh…you really shouldn't read that," L'Arc tries to smile, trying not to panic.

Blinking at him, Naofumi asks, "Why not?"

"I just have a bad feeling, is all," he says, not sure of how to explain it.

Nodding, Naofumi puts the book back on the shelf, "OK then…I trust your judgment."

L'Arc sighs in relief at having avoided disaster, both of them walking home together.

Only…

"Uh…L'Arc?"

"Yes?"

"I found the book…on the coffee table," Naofumi sheepishly says as he holds up the book before putting it down.

"I'll take care of it," he smiles as he ruffles Naofumi's head. Naofumi nods before going to the kitchen to make dinner.

L'Arc glares at the book, not knowing how it came here before tossing it into the fireplace, letting it burn.

* * *

During dinner, Naofumi asks what he did to the book.

"I tossed it into the fireplace," L'Arc smiles as Naofumi sweat-drops, but not saying a word more about it.

* * *

The next day…

Naofumi finds the book under his pillow, now a bit scared.

L'Arc is shocked, 'I watched it burn in the fireplace! How did-?' before face-palming, 'Magic…of course, it's magic!'

After Naofumi put the book on the coffee table, L'Arc just glares at it, knowing that it's nothing but trouble for them.

L'Arc asks, "You want us to read that badly?"

The book magically opened itself to the first page, startling Naofumi, making him jump a little.

Sighing, "Fine…" L'Arc grabs Naofumi's hand, "Don't let go of my hand, OK Nao?"

Naofumi nods, clutching L'Arc's hand tight, "OK…"

They read the first few pages together. The Waves of Destruction, the Sword Hero, the Bow Hero, and the Spear Hero. It was when they came to the Shield Hero did the rest of the book become blank.

In a flash of light, they both disappear.

* * *

"O' Great Heroes, please help us save our world!"

L'Arc still held Naofumi's hand, on high alert as the Heroes here looked like a repeat of their previous lives. Seeing their reactions though…it looks like they don't recognize each other, Naofumi, or L'Arc himself…so they're probably another version of them.

'Let's see… Sword Hero, Spear Hero, Bow Hero, and…' he glances at Naofumi's wrist, a small shield now attached to him, 'Shield Hero.'

After getting an audience with the (Trash) King as Naofumi called him in their previous lives, Naofumi never spoke up.

"Hm? Why is there a fifth person here?"

L'Arc sheepishly laughs, "I kind of just ended up tagging along…please, don't mind me."

Trash King actually bought that, not asking further.

When L'Arc checked his inventory, he smiles as he sees that he does have a weapon. A scythe, which brings back old memories.

* * *

When they go to their rooms…

"Naofumi…what's wrong?" L'Arc asks, concerned, letting go of his hand.

"Uh…I'm sorry but…who are you? I…don't remember," Naofumi puts a hand to his forehead.

L'Arc's eyes widened, 'He…doesn't remember?'

"I'm L'Arc Berg, your…" He hesitates before just deciding to go for it, "Your boyfriend. We just moved in together."

Motoyasu, Ren, and Itsuki were shocked, "Boyfriend?!"

Naofumi blushes, "Really?"

"Yeah…"

"Then…why can't I remember you?" Naofumi shakes his head.

"I don't know…" L'Arc sighs before asking, "Wait…if you didn't remember me, why didn't you take your hand away before?"

Naofumi shyly turns away from him, muttering, "Your hand felt warm…"

Letting out a laugh, L'Arc smiles, very willing to start over with Naofumi.

The other three feel like extra wheels, so they went to their rooms, leaving the couple alone.

"I don't know who you are," Naofumi smiles as he remembers the warm feeling of L'Arc's hand in his, "But something inside me tells me to trust you..."

"Then trust me," L'Arc begs, "I'll take care of you."

"Promise?" Naofumi puts out his pinky.

"Promise," he smiles, hooking his pinky with Naofumi's before shaking on it.

* * *

The next day, L'Arc joins Naofumi's party… along with Myne, who insisted.

L'Arc tries not to glare at her…at least not while Naofumi's watching.

They get their gear, L'Arc insisting on getting a green cloak for Naofumi, saying, "It suits you."

Naofumi nods, trying it on. It does indeed suit him.

As for training, L'Arc takes to it like a veteran, even giving Naofumi some advice.

"You're amazing! How are you so good at this?!" Naofumi looks at him with sparkles in his eyes.

L'Arc rubs the back of his neck, sheepishly smiling, "Well~ Let's just say I'm a veteran player."

Then, Naofumi somehow got covered in balloons. They were basically enveloping him, making Naofumi disappear.

"You alright Kiddo?" L'Arc asks, kind of amazed by such a scene.

"Uh…yeah. I'm alright!" he hears Kiddo's voice, "It doesn't hurt…it just pinches."

Shaking his head, L'Arc gets him out of there with a swipe of his scythe, popping every single one.

"Thanks…" Naofumi smiles gratefully.

He smiles, "No problem."

* * *

At dinner, Naofumi still won't drink a drop of alcohol before he goes to bed, L'Arc following him into the room before closing the door and locking it.

"Uh…what are you-" Naofumi was about to question before being tackled onto the bed.

L'Arc held Naofumi in his arms, sighing, "You're really too trusting, Kiddo…"

Blushing at the position they're in, Naofumi stares at him as L'Arc moves back, and off the bed.

"You thought I was going to kiss you?" L'Arc smirks as Naofumi blinks at him before shaking his head.

L'Arc laughs at the obvious lie, "Don't worry, I won't do that yet…" before he pets his head, "Now, get some sleep. We have a big day tomorrow."

"Aren't you going to sleep too?"

"In a while…" L'Arc smiles before kissing his forehead, "Goodnight," making Naofumi blush again.

Once Naofumi's asleep, L'Arc gets to work putting all their stuff in his inventory, the money, armor, everything they bought, it went in there for safekeeping.

After he's done, he climbs into Naofumi's bed, wrapping his arms around his sleeping form. Sighing, he breathes in his scent, knowing that Naofumi's going to be condemned tomorrow.

'Tomorrow…I'll protect you, I promise,' he kisses Naofumi's forehead again before getting some sleep himself.

* * *

The next morning, they're called out by the guards knocking at their door.

Naofumi whines at the noise so early in the morning, L'Arc growling from their sleep being disturbed.

They woke up, and they both got taken away by the guards.

* * *

Then came the trial…

Both Naofumi and L'Arc are accused this time…which L'Arc is commending that bitch princess for…but it won't work this time.

Of course, Naofumi denies the accusations, but no one's listening to him.

This time though, the three Heroes all disagree with the accusations.

"You don't know this but… Naofumi and L'Arc are…lovers," Motoyasu says.

"Yeah! It's impossible for them to do it with a girl when they have each other," Itsuki says.

Ren just nods, "Those two have been together since before they were summoned…it's unlikely that they'd cheat."

The King and nobles are in disbelief at such news. The gossip already flying as Myne didn't realize that the Hero she tried to pin rape accusations on was gay.

L'Arc steps up to the stand, Naofumi looking at him nervously. He smiles, mouthing the words, "Trust me."

Seeing Naofumi nod at him, L'Arc boldly says, "We're indeed lovers. I would never cheat on him. Besides, I held Naofumi all night last night, so we couldn't have done it."

That got people blushing at the image of the Shield Hero being "held all night." Even Naofumi couldn't help but blush, even when he knows he meant holding him in his arms for the whole night, just sleeping… but outsiders wouldn't know that.

So the King dropped the charges, letting them go.

After they left the castle, Naofumi hugs L'Arc tight, "Thank you!"

L'Arc smiles as he returns the hug.

He later explains that he never trusted that girl since the moment he saw her…so he put all of their stuff in his inventory for safekeeping last night.

Naofumi nods, deciding to trust L'Arc's judgment from now on.

* * *

As they travel together, Naofumi starts remembering little things…including:

"Don't call me Kiddo. I don't like it," Naofumi huffs.

L'Arc laughs, "I know, I know…" then he says, "You used to call me Boy in retaliation."

Naofumi blinks before smiling, "Should I start calling you Boy then?"

"No," he playfully glares, actually not minding being called that if it gets Naofumi to remember something.

* * *

One day…

"Naofumi…" L'Arc tries his last resort to get Naofumi to remember.

"Yes?" Naofumi asks, not expecting L'Arc to kiss him on the lips.

Then Naofumi blushes…but he remembers everything now.

Naofumi's silent before saying, "... you tried to kill me twice…"

L'Arc tilts his head in confusion, "Twice?"

"Well, one time it was you; the second time was the spirit turtle using your visage as an illusion.…" he explains.

"Uh...sorry?" L'Arc sweat-drops, not knowing what to say about that.

Naofumi smirks, "You better be~" before he hits L'Arc a few times even though it doesn't hurt. Then he gives him a kiss, "Even so, I still...love you so…"

L'Arc smiles, "I love you too!"

"And thanks for…taking care of me, even when I couldn't remember you," Naofumi mutters.

"Even if you didn't, I still would've stuck with you. Besides, I'd just make you fall for me all over again," L'Arc softly smiles.

Naofumi blushes before he just grabbed L'Arc's hand, not intending to let go any time soon…and L'Arc was fine with that.

Once the Waves are over and done with, L'Arc follows Naofumi back to their world. They resume their lives together and eventually get married overseas.

* * *

Omake:

After they move in together, L'Arc still sees that Naofumi isn't eating much, and only got two hours of sleep last week, working with no rest. He's likely to collapse and or die from overwork…so L'Arc takes it upon himself to make Naofumi eat and sleep on a regular schedule. By threatening to feed him food, and by sleeping with him while he's trapped in L'Arc's arms. Naofumi...gets used to it eventually.

* * *

Omake 2:

L'Arc spoils Naofumi with gifts…until Naofumi tells him to stop, or sex is off the table for a month.

He starts big, working it down to things Naofumi can use or likes and buys smaller things, which Naofumi appreciates.


End file.
